His dear, beloved Hobbit Elf
by Kara's Aunty
Summary: Follows the desperate flight from the Ringwraiths, both in the Shire and en route to Rivendell. Sam's PoV in verse. UK English, Canon.


Disclaimer – Lord of the Rings is owned by J.R.R. Tolkien, his family, New Line cinema, etc . I have written this (ahem) 'ode' purely for my own enjoyment.

Credit to www dot tuckborough dot net( a truly excellent site).

This is my first attempt at a poem - so don't get too excited. It's not a Rabbie Burns' masterpiece by any means and I have no idea about proper poetic form etc.

That said, I hope you enjoy it regardless.

**His dear, beloved Hobbit Elf**

.

Gaffer Gamgee had the finest son

A steady lad, who friendship won

From Frodo Baggins from Bag End

For there the gardens he did tend

.

Sam was the faithful gardener's name

He sought not glory, wealth or fame

To 'see his Mr Frodo right'

Was all he wished for day and night

.

When Gandalf called one Summer's day

To send his Mr Frodo away

On adventures to some foreign land

Sam knew with Frodo he must stand

.

He'd leave the Shire to keep him safe

No harm would befall the slender waif

Whose spirit shone so bright and free

With Light that faithful Sam could see

.

For he would not trust any other

To truly care for his heart's brother

Or see to it he ate his fill

This incognito Underhill

.

With Pip and Merry off they set

But far the foursome did not get

Before Black Riders came to call

Evil, dark and foul and tall!

.

The gardener knew the very thing

These creatures sought was Frodo's Ring

For It drove all who held It mad

With lust for power that must be had

.

And his beloved Frodo bore

The evil thing for which all four

Were now pursued o'er land and field

To Bree! To safety! his mind appealed

.

In Bree the Riders they did flee

But Sam despaired the sight to see

Of Frodo clutching at the Ring

Holding fast that cursed thing!

.

It made his Master disappear

Filled his thoughts with dread and fear

Would it consume his good friend's heart?

With greed and hate? Tear them apart?

.

For his Frodo, it was plain to see

Was not the hobbit he used to be

Often grasping at the Ring

Oh how Sam hated that dreadful thing!

.

And now a ranger did approach

His Master's company he did encroach

This grey-eyed stranger did declare

Himself to be Isildur's heir

.

The others may think it very well

To follow this ranger to Rivendell

But his trust would not be easily bought

By a broken sword and a wistful thought

.

They travelled far, to Weathertop

Where one night all the five did stop

But much to our dear Sam's despair

The Ringwraiths found his Frodo there!

.

His Master in his terrible fright

Put on the Ring, vanished from sight!

And the Witchking stabbed the empty air

His Morgul Blade found Frodo there

.

A piercing cry rent through the night

The gardener heard his Master's fright

That wicked blade had found its mark

His Frodo's world may soon turn dark!

.

Then Strider gave an angry cry

His fury at the Riders high

With sword and flame he made them pay

His anger drove the beasts away

.

But oh! Sam's Frodo was not well!

They must make fast for Rivendell

His brother was so pale and cold

The Shadow had him in its hold!

.

He could not fade, it could not be

That Shadow destroy such purity

The gardener would not let it be!

He'd fight to set his Frodo free

.

For many days the five ran fast

Bill the Pony trailing last

The Wraiths once more their scent had found

And followed them o'er stream and ground

.

Sam's Frodo was now fading fast

His dear heart's brother could not last

All his tender ministrations

Could not halt the Shadow's invasions

.

But just as hope seemed to depart

There came a sight to lighten heart

Glorfindel! Fair, bright and tall

Brought welcome comfort to them all

.

The Elf saw Frodo was in need

And set him on his trusty steed

Asfaloth - brave, swift and true

Knew just what he had to do

.

The steed raced fast to Rivendell

Where Elves could tend his Master well

The Wraiths pursued the noble steed

And to Bruinen paid no heed

.

As Sam watched all the Riders fight

The angry River's terrible might

He knew though they were swept away

They'd live to see another day

.

But for now his brother was on the mend

Lord Elrond did his wound attend

Removed the evil shard of blade

His master lived and Samwise prayed

.

That this would be their journey's end

No more adventures for his friend

He'd take him home to Hobbiton

Where Shire lives would carry on

.

Alas! That this was not to be

For meetings of great company

Were held in Elrond's land so fair

And Master Frodo was taken there

.

The fate of Middle Earth depended

On seeing Sauron's cruel reign ended

To the Shire his Frodo would not return

Until the Ring in fire burned

.

So Sam would follow as he must

For his dear Master had his trust

He would ensure him treated right

No matter what he had to fight

.

His Frodo carried the hopes of all

Destroy the Ring, make Sauron fall

But Sam would carry his friend himself

His dear, beloved Hobbit Elf!


End file.
